


The French Miscommunication

by DabblesinDrabbles



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabblesinDrabbles/pseuds/DabblesinDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babe is crushing on a hot doctor, the problem? They only see each other in the elevator and the doctor only speaks French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a popular AU all over Tumblr where "Person A meets Person B in the elevator, falls head over heels but thinks Person B doesn't speak English, shenanigans ensue" and I immediately knew this would be perfect for Babe and Roe! This is my first time writing for the Band of Brothers fandom. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> I in no way intend this to portray the actual men, just the characters portrayed in the HBO mini series! 
> 
> If you have any comments, criticisms, or advice feel free to leave them in the comments <3 I'm always looking to improve.

       It begins on a Monday and it’s all Bill Guarnere’s fault for breaking both of his legs. He had spent the entire morning texting Babe about how bored he was while all of their friends were at work, begging him to come visit, and promising pretty flirtatious nurses in return. That’s how Babe Heffron finds himself waiting in an elevator with a bouquet of obnoxious brightly colored balloons proclaiming “Get Well Soon” and “Congrats on the Baby!” He’s tapping out a text to Muck and Malarkey, giving them Bill’s room number when the elevator stops, he glances up quickly to see the most beautiful man in the world getting into the same elevator car as him. Babe quickly shoves the mass of balloons behind him trying to make room and look nonchalantly cool as the other man smiles lightly and returns to his phone call.

       Babe takes a moment to just take the man in; he’s shorter than Babe by at least an inch with jet black hair, warm brown eyes, and more intriguing to the ginger he is wearing doctor scrubs. He begins speaking in rapid fire French into his cell phone, seeming to never stop for breathe, as Babe watches on enraptured until he is shaken out of his stupor by the elevator announcing their arrival to Bill’s floor. As Babe awkwardly shuffles out, trying to avoid hitting Doctor Hottie (as Babe begins to call him) with his balloons, his phone call seems to trail off and as the elevator doors close shut he gifts Babe with another small but warm smile. Bill spends the entire time during visiting hours pestering Babe about his new crush with sly promises of finding out just who this mysterious French-speaking doctor is.

       Days pass before Babe comes back to visit Bill, this time bringing Dick Winters and Lewis Nixon with him. The two men have always seemingly been inseparable and for years have always been seen as the Dads of the merry band of misfits so of course they are with Babe when he encounters Doctor Hottie once again. All three step on to the elevator before noticing the doctor speaking in French once again into his phone, this time in a softer tone. Nix grins at Babe and asks point blankly, as is always his way, “So, Babe I’m guessing this is the hot doctor Bill was telling us about.” Winters choked holding back a laugh as Babe’s face turned as red as his hair but the doctor seemed unfazed as he continued to chat in French. Babe glances over at the doctor and sighs before turning back to face a grinning Nix, “Yes okay? Yes but I’m pretty sure he’s out of my league and he doesn’t even speak English!” Winters, always the pragmatist, raises and eyebrow, “Babe, how do you know he doesn’t speak English?” Babe looks thoughtful for a moment just as the elevator reaches their floor, “I’ve never heard him say a word I could understand, Dick. At least it means I can talk about how cute his ass is without him knowing!” All three men miss the smirk on the doctor’s face as the doors to the elevator slide shut behind them.

     So it goes for a few more weeks as Babe and the rest of their friends come to visit Bill in his hospital hell. The most memorable time being when Babe, Joe Liebgott, and David Webster were all bickering in the elevator about baseball stats until the hot doctor joined them. For the rest of the ride to Bill’s floor all three men bickered over the best hypothetical date Babe would take the doctor on, how Babe was totally in the same league as this guy, and how difficult it would be to learn French. On the day Bill gets released from the hospital it’s only Babe and Doctor Hottie in the elevator once again. Whether it was from stress or exhaustion after working a full night shift Babe blurts out, “I know you don’t understand me and this is pointless but you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen! You have a beautiful voice, even if I don’t understand your words I feel calm when I hear it. I want to take you out on a date, I want to learn about your days as a doctor, but I’d honestly just settle for knowing your name.” After his speech Babe breathes out slowly, he almost misses the soft laughter shaking through Doctor Hottie’s shoulders.

      “I was wondering when you’d finally ask,” the doctor’s voice was smooth with a Southern twang that made Babe’s heart melt even more than the French had, “I’m Eugene Roe.” He stuck his hand out from under his white sleeve waiting for Babe to shake it, a grin playing on his lips and his eyes sparkling with amusement. Babe dumbly nodded and shook his hand, awkwardly holding it as he stared Gene. Finally he shook himself out of his stupor and dropped the doctor’s hand in a flash, “Wait,” he said accusingly, “you knew what I was saying this entire time? All of the stuff about you being hot and out of my league?” Roe laughed again, “Well I’ll disagree with you there, I’m not out of your league at all but I have to admit I was flattered by the debate about how great my ass is.” Babe flushed scarlet and looked at his feet in shame until Roe spoke again, “I still don’t have your name but if you want we can try that date? I liked the idea you were telling your friends about? You know the two who were about to fist fight in the middle of the elevator?” Babe glanced up realizing that Roe sounded nervous and smiled lightly, “Yeah, I would like that a lot Gene.” They exchange phones as they exit the elevator on to the same floor, Roe frowns as he looks down at Babe’s number, “Wait…Babe isn’t your real name is it?” Babe winks as he begins to walk away, “Guess you’ll have to find that out on our date Doctor Roe.”

    It began on a Monday and if you ask Bill Guarnere he’ll say he planned it all, even the two broken legs.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine


End file.
